Santa's Rockin'! (video)
Santa's Rockin'! is the eighteenth Wiggles video from 2004, and also the third Christmas video, after Yule Be Wiggling. Songs #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance #Mary's Boy Child (instrumental background music) #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong #Great Big Man in Red (feat. John Fogerty) #Day of Joy, Day of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) (instrumental background music) #Away in a Manger #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) #Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper #This Little Baby is Born Again (feat. Ross Wilson) #Silent Night #Dorothy's Christmas Roses #O Come All Ye Faithful #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost at Christmas Day (feat. Barry Williams) #Rockin' Santa! (feat. John Fogerty) Filmed Studio (March 2004) and Brady Bunch Style (December 2003) Trivia * Ben Murray's hair is black instead of red. * Jeff's baby nephew, Oscar Ng and Anthony's wife Miki Field and daughter Lucia Field are seen in the end credits. * This video was released in the U.S. before it was released in Australia. * It is revealed that Dorothy loves teddy bears. * Henry cameos in this video despite his name being mentioned in Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper. However, he speaks in the prologue of this song on this album. * The widescreen version of the video was later released on iTunes in Australia. * Paul Paddick does Santa Claus' voice dub. Gallery See here DVD Gallery Santa'sRockin'!.jpg|DVD Cover Santa'sRockin'!-Disc.jpg|Disc Santa'sRockin'!-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover Santa'sRockin'!-USVHSBackCover.jpg|US VHS back cover Santa'sRockin'!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover Santa'sRockin'!-DVDRe-release.jpg|Re-release cover Santa'sRockin!(UKDVDCover).jpg|UK DVD cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance" CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture2.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture3.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sChristmasDance-PromoPicture4.jpg RingaDingaDingDong!-PromoPicture.jpg RingaDingaDongDong!-PromoPicture2.jpg RingaDingaDingDong!-PromoPicture3.jpg Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Rockin' Santa!" SantaClausandNewsReporterinPromoPicture.jpg|News Reporter and Santa Claus in colorized promo picture from "Great Big Man in Red" SantaClausandNewsReporterinPromoPicture2.jpg|Santa Claus and News Reporter in colorized promo picture #2 from "Great Big Man in Red" Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture.jpg|Paul Field AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture.jpg|"Away in a Manger" AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture2.jpg|Clare and Joseph as Mary and Joseph AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture3.jpg|Joseph, Clare and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture4.jpg|Joseph and Clare AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare and Carla AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture6.jpg|The Nativity Play AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture7.jpg|The kids AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture8.jpg|Joseph, Clare and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture10.jpg|Joseph, Clare and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture11.jpg|Joseph, Clare and Lucia AwayinaManger-2004PromoPicture12.jpg|Joseph, Clare and Lucia Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Christmas Roses" Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture4.jpg|Greg Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Murray Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture7.jpg|Murray Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy under beach umbrella Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy drinking rosy tea Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture12.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture13.jpg Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture2.jpg Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles Rockin'Santa!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rockin' Santa!" Rockin'Santa!-PromoPicture3.jpg Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture.jpg Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture2.jpg Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture3.jpg Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture4.jpg Jeff,AnthonyandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Sam Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture22.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture23.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture24.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture25.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture26.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture27.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture28.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture29.jpg TheWigglesandKingMondo.jpg|The Wiggles and King Mondo in promo picture TheWigglesandKingMondo2.jpg|The Wiggles and King Mondo in promo picture #2 PaulFieldandRossWilson.jpg|Paul Field and King Mondo in promo picture ChristmasBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Christmas Barcarolle" OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture.jpg|"O Come All Ye Faithful" OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture2.jpg|John Paul OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture3.jpg|Seamus OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture4.jpg|Rebecca OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jacob OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture6.jpg|Genevieve OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture8.jpg|Alang and Sinead OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dominic OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dominic OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture11.jpg|Carla OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture12.jpg|The kids OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture13.jpg|A confetti shower OComeAllYeFaithful-PromoPicture14.jpg|A confetti shower Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture33.jpg Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture5.jpg Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture6.jpg Henry'stheChampionChristmasWrapper-PromoPicture7.jpg Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture.jpg Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture2.jpg Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture3.jpg Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture4.jpg Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture5.jpg Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Barry Williams in promo picture BarryWilliams.jpg|Barry Williams in promo picture Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture7.jpg Wags,StopYourBarking!-PromoPicture8.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture48.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture53.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture54.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture55.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture56.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture57.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture58.jpg Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture59.jpg AnthonyandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Anthony and his Christmas present GregandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Greg and his Christmas present JeffandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Jeff and his Christmas present MurrayandhisChristmasPresent.jpg|Murray and his Christmas present Santa'sRockin'PromoPicture64.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TheWigglyMascotsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Santa Claus Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:2004 Category:DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Videos named after Songs